lpsrealitytvfandomcom-20200215-history
Misty Day
Misty Day '''was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Misty was best known as being a "Swamp Witch" with a mysterious past. She was evicted Pre Jury Player History '''Big Brother Canada 2: Misty came into the house wanting to play a low-key game keeping the fact that she is a real life witch a secret for as long as she could . But Week 1 Misty was already put in the spotlight when she got nominated for eviction by Week 1 HOH Lay knowing she was originally put on the block as a pawn against Vanessa and then Kai was put on the block as a third nominee by the Who Da Daddy Competition winner Baka she was feeling a little safe knowing their was two big targets on the block next to her, she still wanted to win the POV to ensure she was safe but Vanessa ended up winning the Week 1 Power of Veto Competition ''and of course Vanessa saved herself off of the block, Lay then named Emzotic as the replacement nominee. Misty was then getting nervous because she felt the targets shifting between her and Kai because prior to the Veto Vanessa was the number 1 target and she was supposed to be a pawn. Luckily Misty was able to survive the Week 1 eviction and survived being a pawn, but she was not off the block for long. Because on Week 2 Vanessa had won HOH and nominated Misty for eviction for the second week in a row as a pawn against original target Lay with Hoshi also sitting on the block as the WDD nominee. Of course Lay ended up winning the POV that week, causing targets to shift again when Vanessa named Emzotic as the replacement nominee again. Misty knew it was up in the air who would be going home between her, Hoshi, and Emzotic. She tried to campaign but she didn't want to be targeted for coming off as shady and mysterious to people so she held bit back a bit. Then came eviction night where Misty was evicted by a spilt vote of 2-3-2, she was evicted 2nd and placed 12th and was evicted Pre Jury. Misty came back on finale night as a Pre Jury Houseguest, where she confessed to the houseguests that she is a Coven Witch. Player Bio '''Age:' 24 Occupation: Hermit 3 adjectives to describe yourself? Mystical, Quiet, and Earthy. Favorite past BBCAN houseguest? My favorite houseguest by far is Salsa! Because she was in tune with her vibrations and used peoples auras to her advantage which was awesome to see. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? To stay low and let the big dogs take each other out. To keep the witchiness on the down low for the first few weeks. Then to use my powers to manipulate the rest of the house to gun for each other and make them think im always on their side over everybody else even tho im not going to be loyal to nobody. i'll plan my moves and attacks like the gators back home, Sneaky and Stealthy and Deadly. Post BBCAN2 * Misty has released a bestselling cookbook titled "Misty Day's Enchanted Cajun Cuisines!" that includes Witchy themed cajun bayou recipes. Trivia * Misty is the first female houseguest to get 12th place in BBCAN history. * Misty is the only houseguest in Big Brother history to possess any form of supernatural powers, even tho we never saw any of her witchcraft on the show. * Misty is apart of the largest Pre Jury in Big Brother history, with a pre jury of 2. * Misty and Emzotic were the first 2 housesguests to be nominated multiple weeks in a row in BBCAN2, they were nominated two weeks back to back in Week 1 and Week 2. * Misty is the only 12th place Houseguest who was nominated 2 times in BBCAN history. * Misty was the first pawn to be evicted in BBCAN2. * Misty was the first female houseguest evicted in BBCAN2. Category:BBCAN Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Canada Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Pre Jury Category:Rabbits